


Flutter

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Vampires, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is too short for the unknown. Ohno takes Nino flying for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is NOT the sequel to Ephemeral. I mean, okay, technically it can be since this takes place after the events of the story, but this is not the sequel I had in mind. I was a little frustrated with the lack of romance between the pairing in the original fic, so I decided to write this to placate that. Anyways, enjoy some fluffy (and smutty) Ohmiya! And thank you very much to my beta, Floor, for polishing this fic up for me!

“You know, I've done a lot of wild things in my youth--”

“You still kind of do, Kazu-chan.”

“Hush, Satoshi. As I was saying, I've done a lot of wild things in my youth, but this is probably the craziest thing I've done so far.”

Nino stares at Ohno’s massive blue wings that are flapping in the air absentmindedly before turning his gaze back at the phoenix. It’s night time, around eight in the evening, and it’s _hot_. Nino hates the summer heat in Tokyo. _But it’s not as bad as Okinawa_ he muses as he turns his gaze back to Ohno. He had been in Okinawa the past summer with Jun, and it had been absolutely dreadful. Jun had actually gotten a nice tan while Nino just got burned everywhere. _Everywhere_.

Ohno chuckles at him in amusement and crosses his arms. The man is relaxed, much more so than Nino, and he's standing before him with a patient expression on his face.

“If you're scared, we don't have to, you know?” Ohno says as he scans Nino’s face worriedly. Nino shakes his head.

“No, I want to and I'm not scared!” He exclaims in denial. “I'm just… “

“Kazu, if you're scared of falling, you won't. I won't drop you, if that's what you're worried about.”

Nino shakes his head vigorously. “No, it's not that. I trust you, you know that.” He looks at Ohno seriously and the man nods. “It's just…” He makes a helpless gesture with his hands. “It's a totally new experience for me. I've never exactly been somewhere without some sort of ground beneath me.” They’re going to fly, for fuck’s sakes.

Ohno moves towards him and one of his wings reaches out to pull him in Ohno’s arms. Nino sighs and lets himself be moved easily. He wraps his arms around Ohno’s waist and breathes in the scent of the phoenix. Nino thinks he’ll never get used to it: Ohno’s sunny scent mixed in with the lovely fragrance of chrysanthemums. The scent got even stronger after Nino had taken blood from Ohno the first time. Now, Nino is taken by it, addicted to it, and he never wants to stop. Ohno hums happily as he squishes his vampire boyfriend closer to him, his wings wrapping around them in a warm cocoon. Nino clenches his fingers around the fabric of the man’s shirt.

“I know, but I’ll be holding onto you the whole time. It'll be fun, I promise.” Ohno kisses his forehead. “I won't let you fall.”

Nino grumbles but nods reluctantly. “You better not.” He sighs and fiddles with a feather on Ohno’s wings. “So where are we doing this again, and where did you want to take me?”

Ohno squeezes him one more time before pulling back, but not far enough to completely disengage himself from Nino’s hold. “I wanted to take you to this place I always go to when I need to get away from everything for a bit. I think you’ll love it.”

Nino giggles. “What, like a secret phoenix hideout?”

Ohno smiles fondly at him and grabs his hand and brings it to his lips. Nino blushes at the gesture. You would've thought he would be used to these romantic gestures by now, but the other man still makes Nino giddy with all the affection he receives from Ohno. “Something like that.”

Nino fidgets as he feels Ohno’s arms snake around his waist. “Satoshi…?”

“Hold on tight!” Ohno shouts before tightening his hold on Nino and pulling them _up, up, up_! Ohno's wings beat furiously as Ohno brings them high into the air.

“Satoshi, a little warning would be nice!” Nino screams as he quickly wraps his arms around Ohno’s neck, and legs tightly around Ohno’s waist. He hears Ohno wince at the sudden death grip but he's laughing.

“Then where's the fun in that?” He exclaims happily, his chuckles making tiny vibrations in his chest as he begins flying towards their destination. Nino growls and nips harshly at the exposed skin of Ohno’s neck. Ohno gasps but his hold on Nino remains firm.

“I swear, if we weren't in the air right now…” Nino warns with a grumble. But it's futile, Ohno is just laughing at him as he glides through the air. Nino readjusts his arms in Ohno’s hold, loosening himself a bit so that Ohno has room to breathe. “You better not drop me,” Nino scowls as he rests his face on Ohno’s shoulder. Even when they're this high up, Ohno smells like chrysanthemum among the cloudy scents of the sky.

Ohno hums. “Just hang on for a bit. It's quite far. Try to get comfortable if you can.” He readjusts his hold on Nino a bit, allowing the phoenix to relax his grip on him a bit more.

Ninos scans his surroundings. The scenery is absolutely beautiful. They're flying over green fields and trees. They're actually going really fast too, much faster than he had thought. He looks up at Ohno. The other male looks relaxed as always, his wings flapping behind them every few seconds to maintain the speed they’re going at, and Nino watches in fascination.

He has always been a little obsessed with Ohno’s wings ever since his discovery of them. They’re exquisite. And soft, _really_ soft. Whenever they get the chance to be together in private, Nino always makes Ohno reveal them. He loves to run his hands over the man’s shoulder blades and onto the soft, silky feathers.

“What are you doing?” Ohno murmurs when Nino’s hands snake behind Ohno’s neck to his back and begins to caress Ohno’s shoulder blades gently. Nino sighs in delight when his fingers accidentally brush Ohno’s wings.

“I really love your wings,” Nino coos as he shifts in Ohno’s arms and pushes himself closer to the man. He can feel his boyfriend stiffen against him slightly before relaxing again. Suddenly an idea comes to him. Nino turns his head to the side and looks down. They’re quite high up in the air, Ohno choosing to fly a little higher so as to not be seen by mortals. Nino calculates the distance between them and the ground; if he falls from this high up, he will probably be able to escape with a broken limb (which can be easily healed with blood, but that’s not something he wants to think about at the moment… well, the broken part that is).

Nino looks back up at Ohno and stares at the patch of skin showing from above the man’s shirt. Ohno’s wearing a low-collared shirt today, and Nino has been trying his hardest to not make it obvious he has been staring. He knows that Ohno knows what kind of effect it has on him (he has to!). He chances a quick peek at Ohno: the phoenix is currently looking straight ahead, unaware about the events that are to come (heh, _come_ ).

Slowly pushing his face closer to Ohno’s neck, Nino nibbles at the bronze skin. He feels Ohno tense beneath him, but this prompts him to continue with his ministrations even more. Despite not being a vampire, Ohno actually loves it when Nino drinks from him. At first, Nino had been really shocked since it’s painful to receive a vampire bite. Even if the venom is added in, it still hurts at the initial penetration of the skin. But Ohno doesn’t seem to mind it too much. He claims that it “ _feels really good after the pain goes away_.” Nino wonders if the phoenix is masochistic.

Reaching down between them, Nino places his palm at the small bulge of Ohno’s pants. His boyfriend gasps and squirms as Nino adds pressure, loving the way Ohno’s face is getting red. Ohno huffs and readjusts his hold on Nino before coming to a stop in the air.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ohno asks in bemusement. Nino grins back at him and strokes lightly over the bulge that has grown more prominent now.

“Oh nothing… just admiring the view.” Nino wiggles his eyebrows and leans in to whisper in Ohno’s ear, “Say… Satoshi, how strong are you?” He smirks when he feels Ohno shiver against him.

“Umm… I think I’m pretty-- _ah_! Strong…” he mumbles as Nino begins to knead the bulge through his pants. Ohno’s breath catches.

“Excellent, don’t drop me, okay?” Nino says before he’s unbuttoning Ohno’s black jeans and shoving his hand down Ohno’s boxers. Ohno moans and tightens his grip around Nino, his arms sliding down so that his hands are holding his vampire lover at the hips. They’re positioned vertically in the air now, with Ohno in a standing position. Nino comfortably settles in Ohno’s hold; he's feeling absolutely great about all this. Wrapping his thighs around Ohno’s thighs, Nino puts an arm around Ohno’s shoulder while his left hand is stroking Ohno’s cock.

Nino grins as Ohno whines when he begins to stroke his lover gently up and down, swiping the tip every once in awhile. Ohno hates being teased at times like this, and Nino loves to watch his boyfriend completely lose control. Licking his lips, Nino leans in close and nips at his lover’s neck. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this. Well, this isn’t the first time Nino’s given Ohno a really good handjob while sucking his blood. It’s quick, and discreet enough when they’re in the mood for a quickie. The sex in the air… well that’s new.

Bring his hand back up, Nino spits into his palm and rubs his fingers over it, wetting his hand even further before bringing it back down to Ohno’s cock.

“I… I have lube...” Ohno manages to get out. Nino looks back at him in surprise. “Back pocket.”

“You should’ve said so sooner, Satoshi!” Nino says with a click of his tongue, and reaches behind Ohno with his wet hand and digs through the man’s pants before he finds the tiny bottle of lube. “Hold me for a sec’, please.” Ohno’s arms tighten around him as Nino leans back and takes his arm off from Ohno’s shoulder. He flips open the cap of the bottle before spreading a moderate amount in his left palm. Closing the cap back on the tube, Nino stuffs it back in Ohno’s pocket before reaching down again massaging the lube all over the man’s cock.

With the added wetness, and the heat from Nino’s hands, Ohno lets out a shudder as he arches into Nino’s touch. There’s precum leaking at the tip, and Nino wipes it off before bringing it to his lips to taste. Ohno groans at the erotic sight, and Nino can’t help but laugh.

“Tease.” Ohno pouts at him. Nino hums happily as he brings his hand down again and begins stroking Ohno in earnest this time, faster and harder than before. He feels Ohno tense beneath him and Nino quickly brings his face back to Ohno’s neck and nibbles at the pulse beating beneath the thin skin. Ohno moans and lifts his head to allow Nino more access. “Kazu… please…” Ohno begs and how can Nino ever say no to that?

Gathering the venom in his mouth, Nino grazes his lips lightly against the skin of Ohno’s neck before biting down at the soft flesh. Ohno winces as the initial sharp pain hits him. He’s never going to get used to the feeling, but he knows that it’ll only last for a minute at best before Nino’s venom kicks in. Nino hums as he lets himself taste Ohno a bit before letting the venom seep into the bite marks. His mouth is covering the entire wound so venom doesn’t escape. Nino wants to make this enjoyable for Ohno as always.

While his mouth is preoccupied with Ohno’s neck, Nino’s hands have taken on a lazy rhythm. He doesn’t want Ohno to come just yet, wanting to let the venom help him bring Ohno to the brink. When the last drop of the venom leaves his mouth, Nino continues to keep mouth over the two punctured bite holes, softly sucking on the patch of skin. Ohno groans and brings his hands further up to Nino’s shoulders. Behind him, his wings are starting to flap slower as he begins to relax. Realizing that the venom is finally taking effect, Nino kisses the bite marks with reverence, making Ohno gasp, before sinking his fangs back in.

“You taste so good…” Nino mumbles in between sips. Ohno moans as Nino’s hands begin to speed up on his cock. Adding a twist now to his movements, Ohno keens as he rests his head on Nino’s shoulder. “Come for me, Satoshi,” Nino whispers and draws more blood from his lover. Ohno whimpers at the double sensation before he finally comes, spilling all over Nino’s hand. Nino halts his movements on Ohno’s cock but continues to drink from his lover, prolonging the male’s orgasm.

Ohno groans and rests his head against Nino, his body shuddering as a wave of pleasure hits him throughout his body. He whimpers when it starts to get too much, too sensitive. “Ah! Kazunari!” Ohno cries when the waves of pleasure keep coming, and he can’t help but to try to push himself away from Nino’s mouth, his wings beating rapidly behind him. Nino tightens his hold around Ohno but slowly retracts his fangs from Ohno’s neck. His mouth remains over the bite marks and he lets his saliva drip in them to encourage faster healing.

“Nice?” Nino asks after Ohno manages to catch his breath back. Ohno’s wings are now flapping lazily behind him, and he has a relaxed expression on his face. Nino looks down and tucks Ohno’s cock back in his pants for him since Ohno’s pretty preoccupied with holding them both up at the moment. When Nino looks back up, Ohno’s regarding him with so much love and affection that it still shocks him Ohno is _here_ with him. In his arms. _Loving_ him. Looking at him as if he’s the most important thing in his life.

“Mmm,” Ohno murmurs after a small moment of silence between them. “Of course. Thank you.” Nino smiles and leans in to give his boyfriend a soft peck on the lips.

“Always.”

 

“This is amazing!” Nino exclaims in delight when they finally reach their destination. Ohno chuckles as he watches Nino examine the scenery around them in wonder. While it’s nothing extraordinary, the sight is still breathtaking. Ohno has taken him to one of his secret spots: a small field near a flower garden, away from all of the tourists. It’s a location that’s hard to reach unless one actually can actually fly there considering there’s a large pond separating them.

“That’s why I wanted to show it to you,” Ohno says with a smile as he watches Nino look at all the sunflowers.

Right now, the sunflowers are facing away, slightly drooping like they do when there’s no sunlight, but Nino cannot take his eyes off at the field of tall flowers. There are fireflies everywhere, and Nino can’t help but find everything absolutely romantic. He turns to Ohno and puts his hands on his hips, sticking his tongue out at him playfully.

“So, do you like it?” Ohno asks teasingly as his wings wrap around Nino from the front to push the vampire backwards into his arms. Nino rolls his eyes and reaches up absentmindedly to stroke the feathers above him.

“Do you have to ask?” Nino scoffs and takes in the scene before them in amazement. He’s still so entranced by the beautiful scenery. “This is… actually really romantic,” Nino sighs contently. Ohno grins and squishes Nino closer to him, ignoring the man’s protests of it being too hot for _that_ much body contact.

“I’m glad,” Ohno says into Nino’s hair and kisses him on the side of his head. “I wanted to show you this place for a long time, but you were always busy with Jun-kun doing your vampire thing.” He’s starting to move his kisses down the vampire’s neck.

“Are you horny already?” Nino asks amusedly as he lets his hand come in contact with Ohno’s half-hard bulge.

“I’ve been waiting for you since our little… _fun_ earlier, Kazu,” Ohno mumbles as he twirls Nino around kisses him hard on the lips. Nino gasps into the kiss and Ohno takes advantage and plunges his tongue in Nino’s mouth, exploring, tasting, and licking all that he can of the vampire. Ohno’s hands begin to undress him quickly. They have to move apart a little bit to get the rest of their clothing off, but their mouths never stray too far from each other. Nino reaches behind the phoenix’s back and strokes at his shoulder blades while he’s nibbling on Ohno’s lower lip. Ohno whimpers at the pleasant sensation that’s building between his legs.

“You’re so eager,” Nino murmurs as he gently pushes Ohno down on the ground on the patch of grass, taking care not injure him. Ohno has retracted his wings, making them disappear from his back as he lies down and watches Nino above him. Hovering over his lover, he rummages through Ohno’s pants before finding the bottle of lube again and spreads a generous amount on his hand before moving it between Ohno’s legs at Ohno’s lower orifice. “I quite like you like this. If only you were wearing stockings too… god, that would be so hot.” Nino can feel himself getting hard at the image. He’s seen Ohno dressed up as a woman before to help promote his friend’s gay bar at his bakery, and it had been one of the hottest things he’s seen. Ohno would have made such a cute woman if he had actually been the opposite sex. Seeing his lover serve a special banana cake treat at his bakery had been one of the most arousing sights ever.

Ohno groans in frustration and pushes at Nino’s fingers. “Can you hurry up and prepare me already? I need you in me, please!” Nino laughs at his impatience but complies to Ohno’s request by sticking two fingers in slowly, easing them in until his knuckle hits the skin. Ohno pants as he tries to get used to the feeling and fidgets a little. He’s been waiting the whole damn day for this, he really doesn’t want to wait any longer. Nino clicks his tongue at him but begins to prep him as quickly but gently as he can. Soon, he’s reduced Ohno into a gasping mess as the man writhes beneath him.

“Stop teasing...” Ohno whines and then he gasps loudly when Nino’s finger brushes against his prostate teasingly. Nino chuckles before taking his fingers out of his lover and Ohno grimaces at the empty feeling. Nino grabs the tiny bottle of lube again and spreads a generous amount on his cock, making sure he coats his entire length. Ohno watches him hungrily, his cock twitching in anticipation of what’s to come.

“Can you turn around? It’ll probably be more comfortable on your hands and knees since we don’t have a pillow or anything for you to be on your back,” Nino suggests as he pats Ohno’s thighs. Ohno makes a questioning noise but rolls over on his hands and knees. He doesn’t particularly care if he’s lying on his back or balancing on all fours, but since Nino’s worried, Ohno doesn’t have any qualms about which position Nino wants to take him in. The fact that Nino cares about his comfort is really sweet though. He hears Nino shuffle into position behind him, the vampire’s hands at his hips. Ohno blinks and waits impatiently for Nino’s entrance, rocking himself back and forth slightly.

Nino has to stop himself from laughing at the image before him. He knows Ohno’s feeling really impatient right now, but he just can’t help but to tease the older man. Giving his length one last stroke, Nino kneels on his knees and slowly lines himself up behind Ohno’s entrance. He feels the phoenix hitch his breath in anticipation and Nino almost wants to delay it a little further, but he’s way too hard to do so right now, and he honestly doesn’t want to wait any longer. He pushes in.

Ohno groans and throws his head back as he feels Nino stretching him inch by inch until the vampire is buried to the hilt. After a minute, Ohno grunts in frustration and tries to push back, smirking at the hiss Nino emits when he does so. He clenches tightly around Nino’s length and the vampire makes a loud whiny noise at the back of his throat.

“Stop that!” Nino scolds, pinching Ohno’s butt. Ohno growls in frustration and turns his head back to glare at him.

“Move!” He cries in desperation, frustration colouring his voice.

“So impatient,” Nino says, rolling his eyes, but complies with Ohno’s demand. It is quite hot when he has the older male begging for his cock anyway. Pulling out until only the tip of his penis is still in Ohno, Nino positions himself at an angle before slamming right back in his lover. _Hard_. Ohno cries out in pleasure as he feels Nino hit against his prostate.

Nino begins to move, fucking into him with long controlled thrusts, hitting his prostate every time. Ohno moans loudly as Nino drives into him each and everytime. It feels amazing, it always does, and Ohno’s quite addicted to the feeling of being completely filled up by Nino. “Yes, yes, yes,” Ohno repeats in a mantra, like a prayer. It's so good and Ohno hopes that it will never have to end.

Nino hisses as he thrusts into Ohno, the man clenching around him every time he fills him up. The contrast of their body temperature feels amazing; Ohno is warm, like a furnace, while Nino himself is cool to the touch. The mix of body temperatures create such an amazing sensation and Nino craves for it every time they’re in such an intimate position.

As he continues fucking into him, Ohno’s cries of pleasure grow louder. Nino leans over on Ohno’s back and brings his hand down to wrap around Ohno’s cock. Moaning at the shift in angle, and the added pleasure Ohno spreads his thighs farther apart to take Nino in deeper. He thrusts into Nino’s hand, not even caring that he’s leaking into Nino’s hand. It’s so _good_ , and Ohno knows he’s almost reaching the edge of his climax already.

“Harder, harder!” Ohno cries and whimpers as Nino thrusts into him harder than before. Ohno’s hands clench the grass below him as he pants harshly at the unending pleasure that assaults him. He can feel himself getting closer to the edge, and it feels fucking fantastic. With one rough thrust from Nino, Ohno lets go, letting himself spill into Nino’s hand as he comes with a loud shout of Nino’s name at his lips. Nino continues to fuck him through his orgasm, groaning when Ohno squeezes tightly around him.

“Shit…” Nino sighs as he releases into his lover a moment later, after three more clumsy thrusts. Ohno moans when he feels himself being filled up by Nino’s seed. They should’ve used a condom, but Ohno had been wanting Nino the whole entire day to even think about using proper protection (if only for the clean up). Nino continues to stroke Ohno’s cock until it becomes flaccid in his hands before releasing him to lick the semen off his hand.

“You don’t need to do that,” Ohno pants tiredly as he moves to a position similar to a _seiza_ since Nino’s still buried deep in him. He doesn’t want to remain in this position for too long, but he doesn’t want to remove himself from Nino just yet. He finds it comforting that Nino doesn’t pull out right away; he’s content in being in Ohno for a few minutes after they both orgasm for a short cuddle. Sitting back up again, he leans back into Nino as the vampire wraps both arms around him; now it’s his turn to be held.

“I love you,” Nino mumbles on his shoulder, his eyes closed as he relaxes. Ohno smiles and and reaches up with on hand to cradle Nino’s face. His lover sighs as he rests his face on Ohno’s palm. He feels like the luckiest person in the world.

“I love you too,” he replies and tilts his face backwards a bit to seal Nino’s mouth with a kiss. Around them, the sunflowers dance to the music of the wind and the fireflies glow bright in the summer night. After four hundred years, Ohno has found his safe place. It's truly moments like these that he feels that life is finally worth living.

When the break apart, Nino gently removes himself from Ohno. “Will you be okay?” Nino asks worriedly as Ohno winces at the numbing sensation in his legs.

“Yeah, just give me a second to get rid of the pins and needles in my legs.”

Nino laughs and says in a teasing tone, “You’re such a grandpa, Satoshi.”

“Hey!” Ohno pouts as he hits his legs with a fist. “I’m not a grandpa!”

Nino rolls his eyes and crawls over to Ohno to seat himself on the phoenix’s lap. Straddling Ohno’s hips, he settles himself over Ohno’s cock and rolls his hips slowly, allowing Ohno’s flaccid cock to brush against his hole lightly. Ohno’s breath hitches and his hands immediately find their way to Nino’s waist.

“I hope not, because I’m ready for round two,” Nino says with a grin before capturing Ohno’s lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes up for Ephemeral's lack of love and smut scenes! I'm not finished with these guys yet! We still have that sequel coming soon (eventually)! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
